My Sweet Neighbourhood
by LisaaParkk
Summary: Jimin yang bertemu dengan tetangga barunya yang manis? "Kau manis-ups"-Park Jimin. OOC, MinYoon/MinGa Jimin!seme Yaoi,BoyxBoy. Just read :3
1. Prolog

**My Sweet Neighbourhood**

.

 **MinYoon Fanfiction**

.

 **by** **LisaaParkk**

.

 **Warn! Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Bromance**

.

 **Happy Reading**

Tepat pukul 07.00 pagi, seorang pemuda tampan terlihat mengerang kesal akibat aktivitas tidurnya terganggu oleh alarm miliknya yang berbunyi keras dan sinar matahari yang melewati celah-celah _gordyn_ tepat mengenai wajah berparas _sangat_ tampan itu.

Pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya ke meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, diraba-raba alarm itu kemudian ia mematikan alarmnya. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Hmm, masih jam 7 pagi, lagipula jam mengajar hari ini kan jam 10" gumamnya malas.

Oh sungguh keadaan sosok berparas tampan ini sangat buruk. Dirinya yang tertidur tengkurap dengan rambut _brown_ nya yang acak-acakan, selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk dibawah kakinya, oh dan jangan lupakan bajunya yang berserakan dilantai.

Tidak-tidak, ia tidak melakukan apapun semalam dengan seorang wanita dan sebagainya. Ia hanya tidur dengan keadaan telanjang, sekali lagi, TELANJANG.

Oke, lupakan.

Sosok tampan ini bernama Park Jimin. Seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang mengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Dia pecinta bocah kecil omong-omong.

Dia tinggal sendirian dirumah bertingkatnya yang sederhana yang berada di sebuah perumahan. Heol, tapi terkadang adik tingkatnya yang imut sering menginap dirumahnya. Alasannya sih...

 _Hyung, aku malas dirumah, tidak ada teman bermain._

Atau

 _Dirumahmu ada Wi-fi kan hyung, aku ingin menginap untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas laknat ini._

Jimin sendiri hanya bisa membatin, _Kurang ajar kau_.

Tapi setidaknya ada yang menemaninya agar ia tak bosan.

Lagipula selain dirinya menjadi guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak, ia juga menjadi seorang dancer, atau sebut saja koreografer di sebuah perusahaan ternama, BigHit Entertainment.

Kembali bersama Jimin, pemuda itu sedang berada didapur, berkutat dengan alat masaknya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti baju.

Oh tidak, Jimin hanya bisa membuat telur dadar ataupun _omelete_. Itu adalah menu sarapannya setiap pagi.

Ia sarapan didalam kamarnya yang ada di tingkat 2, ditemani dengan secangkir kopi dan novel dewasa berjudul _fifty shades of grey_ nya itu.

Biar ku ingatkan, ini masih pagi, Jimin.

Setelah selesai memakan sarapannya, ia menyesap pelan kopinya sembari melihat keluar jendela. Tetapi tidak lama ia asik menyesap, ia dibuat tersedak karena seseorang datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Jungkook? _Kok tumben_ dateng pagi?" gumamnya. Ia segera melesat kebawah dan membuka pintu untuk _Jungkook_.

"Pagi, hyung~ hehe" seru Jungkook dengan nada riang dan tawa kelincinya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau kemari, Jungkook?" tanya Jimin heran.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dosen pembimbingku tidak masuk hari ini, aku sudah terlanjur datang ke kampus, berhubung kampus dekat dengan rumah hyung, jadi aku kemari saja." dan menjelaskan alasan ia datang kerumah Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku harus mengajar, ini sudah jam 9"

"Masalah buat aku? Kan bisa sambil nonton tv atau nyemil!" seru Jungkook kemudian menggeser Jimin dan melenggang masuk kedalam rumahnya.

 _Yang pemilik rumah disini siapa, bodoh._

"Oh ya, ada tetangga baru _tuh_ , cepat hyung dekati dia. Kookie lelah melihat Jimin hyung sendirian terus." ucap Jungkook, ia memegang remot tv Jimin dan memencet tombol powernya. Hingga ia larut dalam acara tv.

 _Tetangga baru?_

Cepat-cepat Jimin melongo keluar rumahnya. Tepat disamping kanan rumahnya sudah terparkir rapih sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

 _Eh? Beneran sudah ada yang mengisi?_

Jimin terdiam lama sembari melihat rumah tetangga barunya itu. Hingga sosok berambut hitam, kulit mulus seputih susu, mata kucing yang menatapnya, hidung mungilnya, dan bibir sewarna bunga sakuranya itu muncul disamping pagar rumah Jimin, membuat Jimin tersadar dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Eum... Park Jimin kan? Aku tetangga barumu, Min Yoongi. Temanmu yang memberitahuku namamu." Suara serak dan cempreng pemuda manis di hadapan Jimin membuat Jimin semakin melamun sembari menatap sang _tetangga baru_.

"Jimin- _ssi_?!" Teriak Yoongi. Jemari lentiknya melambai indah didepan muka Jimin.

"A-ah, maaf. Kau manis-ups" Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, Yoongi tersenyum malu.

"Terimakasih, kau juga tampan, Jimin- _ssi._ " Yoongi balas memuji Jimin, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Nanti malam bisa datang kerumahku tidak? Aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam, Jimin- _ssi._ "

"Tolong panggil aku Jimin saja, hehe. Tentu saja bisa, kau bisa memanggilku jika kau sudah siap." balas Jimin sembari tersenyum tampan. Yoongi tersenyum manis.

"Baik kalau begitu, terima kasih! Dan salam kenal! Sampaikan salamku juga untuk temanmu yang imut itu ya~" seru Yoongi, ia melambai pelan sebelum memasuki rumahnya.

Sepertinya... Kehidupan seorang Park Jimin akan berubah sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **Hehe, Gimana readernim? bagus tidak? ini masih prolognya dulu ㅠㅠ kalo ada respon positif dari para readernim, akan dilanjutkan** **:3**

 **By the way, salam kenal ya untuk kalian, aku masih newbie. So, harap dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan :")**

 **KERITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN C:**

 **Thank You buat yang udh baca ff abal-abal ini, hehe.**

 **bdw aku post juga di Wattpad, unamenya : LisaPark9593 ehe :3**

 **Salam MinYoon!**

 **Love, LisaaParkk.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Dinner?

**Hi Readernim, thank you very much buat yang udh baca dan review FF tijel ini huhu ㅠㅠ yuk dibaca chapter 1nya :")**

 **My Sweet Neighbourhood**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dinner?**

 **Happy Reading~**

"Terima kasih Jimin-hyung!!"

Seruan anak-anak kecil di taman kanak-kanak itu membuat Jimin tersenyum senang. Setelah tadi pagi moodnya dibuat membaik oleh seseorang, sekarang moodnya semakin membaik -sangat bagus- karena anak-anak yang ia ajar.

Jimin baru saja selesai mengajar _anak-anaknya_ bermusik dan bernyanyi. Jimin hanya mengajar itu setiap hari Senin, Selasa dan Rabu. Sisanya ia akan pergi ke kantor BigHit dan mengajarkan dance untuk para _trainer_ disana.

Setelah anak-anak disana selesai memeluki Jimin, mereka semua keluar kelas meninggalkan Jimin dan seorang pemuda cantik yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Oh? Baekhyun hyung? Sedari tadi hyung disana? Kenapa tidak ikut masuk dan mengajar?" Tanya Jimin heran. Pemuda yang dipanggil Baekhyun oleh Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kulihat kau sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik, Jimin. Jadi, kubiarkan saja. Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila sejak kau datang?" Baekhyun menatap Jimin bingung. Jimin berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali _tersenyum seperti orang gila_.

"Ehehehe, itu..."

 _Flashback on_

 _Jimin memasuki rumahnya cepat-cepat dan menghampiri Jungkook yang tertidur di sofa dengan mulut terbuka._

 _PLAK_

 _Jimin menggeplak tangan Jungkook keras membuat sang empunya terbangun kaget dan meneriaki Jimin._

 _"Hyung! Apaan sih?!" Teriaknya kesal. Jimin memutar bola matanya._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tetangga baru itu sangat manis? Dan apa-apaan tadi, dia bilang kau memberitahu namaku, apa itu benar?" Jimin memicingkan matanya._

 _Jungkook menguap malas dan menatap Jimin datar, "Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk itu? Lagipula apa untungnya aku memberitahu hyung kalau tetangga sebelah sangat manis? Dan juga, ia yang duluan menanyakan namamu."_

 _Jimin terdiam sebentar, "Dia mengajakku makan malam, Jungkook. Apa yang harus kulakukan Kook?" dan mengguncang bahu Jungkook._

 _"Tinggal datang kerumahnya apa susahnya sih?! Sana pergi kerja! Mengganggu saja! huh" Gerutu Jungkook sebal kemudian menutup matanya lagi, ingin kembali tidur._

 _"Nanti malam, temani aku. Oh ya, ada salam darinya. Yasudah aku mau berangkat! Bye~" Seru Jimin yang hanya dibalas "hm" dari Jungkook._

 _Flashback off_

"Hah? Tetangga baru?" tanya Baekhyun. Jimin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum malu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Dia mengajakku makan malam dirumahnya. Aku takut melakukan kesalahan, astaga" ucap Jimin panik. Baekhyun tertawa melihat Jimin.

"Kau hanya perlu datang, ajak saja Jungkook. Aku yakin dia akan sangat ramah dan baik. Hitung-hitung pendekatan untukmu, Jimin. Jadikan dia sebagai _incaran_ mu. Aku lelah melihatmu terus sendirian." Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Jimin. "Lagipula kau kelihatannya jatuh cinta dengan Min Yoongi itu."

Baekhyun menyeringai menggoda Jimin. Lihat, pipi pemuda tampan itu sudah sangat memerah akibat perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ish! Hyung! Berhenti menggodaku" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Baekhyun menatap aneh kearah Jimin, "jijik" dan melempar bantal tempat duduk dan tepat mengenai wajah Jimin.

"Yak!"

 **0o00oo00o0**

Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia berjalan santai sembari bersiul-siul dan sesekali mengulum senyumnya. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga tentu saja. Jimin belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, kawan.

Hingga berhentilah sepasang kaki milik Jimin di sebuah minimarket, ia hendak masuk kedalam tetapi seseorang yang keluar dari dalam sana mengurungkan niatnya. Seseorang yang berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam itu terlihat menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan. Hingga Jimin sadar bahwa seseorang itu adalah...

"Min Yoongi?"

Tetangga barunya.

Yang dipanggil terkejut hingga kantung belanjaannya terjatuh.

"E-eh? Jimin?"

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Sini biar aku saja yang membawakan" Jimin tiba-tiba saja membawakan kantung belanjaan milik Yoongi.

"Jimin tidak usah~" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hendak mengambil belanjaannya kembali, tetapi ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Biar aku saja, kau akan pulang kan? Ayo" Jimin tersenyum tampan dan berjalan mendahului Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum berlari kecil dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Jimin.

"Eum, terima kasih" gumam Yoongi.

"Tak masalah, demi orang semanis dirimu, apa sih yang tidak?" goda Jimin. Yoongi merona tipis kemudian memukul pelan bahu Jimin.

" _Gombal"_

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Omong-omong belanjaanmu banyak sekali."

"Tentu saja, untuk kebutuhan sehari-hariku. Dan juga untuk nanti malam. Oh ya tolong ajak Jungkook juga ya."

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa Jungkook itu pacarmu?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat Jimin tersedak kemudian melotot ke arah Yoongi.

"H-hah?! Tidak, tidak. Jungkook itu adik tingkatku dikampus dulu. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku." Mendengar jawaban dari Jimin membuat Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin.

"Kita sudah sampai, biar kubawa sampai kedalam ya" Jimin melenggang masuk kedalam rumah Yoongi setelah sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Nanti aku akan datang kerumahmu, Jimin." Yoongi tersenyum lebar hingga gusi merah dan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapih terlihat.

Lagi-lagi...

Jimin dibuat terpesona.

 **0o00oo00o0**

"JUNGKOOK!!" Teriak Jimin saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Senyum lebar tercetak diwajah seorang Park Jimin.

"Apa?!" Jungkook balas berteriak. Suaranya berasal dari lantai 2.

 _Mungkin ada di kamar tamu._

Segera saja Jimin melesat ke lantai 2 rumahnya dan membuka sedikit pintu kamar yang sedang Jungkook tempati.

Kepala Jimin menyembul, ia menyeringai kearah Jungkook.

"Hentikan senyum mesummu itu, hyung" Jungkook memutar bola matanya sebal.

Jungkook bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik kasar pintu kamarnya yang membuat Jimin tersungkur dengan wajah tampannya yang mendarat dilantai.

 _Laknat._

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa keras tanpa berniat menolong Jimin yang tersungkur.

Jimin bangkit dengan perlahan sembari mengusap hidungnya yang sakit.

"Kalau aku tidak menyayangimu, sudah kubunuh kau dari kapan tahu, Jungkook" rutuk Jimin. Jungkook masih setia tertawa keras.

"Hentikan, maknae" Jimin menatap datar Jungkook, hingga perlahan akhirnya Jungkook berhenti tertawa.

"Oke, maaf hyung. Jadi ada apa?" Jungkook tersenyum polos dengan gigi kelincinya yang menyembul.

"Nanti malam, temani aku kerumah Yoongi. Yoongi mengajakmu juga untuk makan malam." Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut.

"Baju apa yang harus kupakai?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja baju biasa. Kau pikir ini sebuah pertemuan keluarga yang harus memakai pakaian formal?" Jungkook menatap datar kearah Jimin.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran" Ucapan terakhir dari Jungkook rasanya membuat Jimin ingin menggerogoti kepala batok milik Jungkook.

"Cepat sana mandi! Hyung bau tahu?" gerutu Jungkook, ia mendorong paksa Jimin kearah kamar mandi.

"Sialan, Jeon Jungkook!!"

 **0o00oo00o0**

 _Ting Tong_

 _Clek_

"Jungkook, Jimin dimana?" Yoongi memajukan kepalanya melewati bahu Jungkook dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Iya, sebentar." Suara cempreng itu membuat Yoongi menoleh keasal suara.

Oh itu Jimin, sedang menuruni tangga dengan cepat membuat rambut coklatnya terantuk-antuk.

 _Jimin yang sudah selesai mandi tampannya berkali lipat. Jimin kok tampan sekali?!!_ Batin Yoongi masih terpesona oleh Jimin.

Bahkan saat pemuda tampan itu sudah ada dihadapannya, Yoongi tidak sadar.

 _Nyut (?)_

"A-Aw!" Yoongi baru tersadar setelah Jimin mencubiti pipi gembilnya gemas.

"Ah~ lucunya~" teriak Jimin gemas.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya memukul tangan Jimin hingga cubitannya terlepas.

"Hentikan, akan lebih baik jika kita cepat-cepat ke rumah Yoongi hyung." Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yasudah, ayo."

Ketiganya sudah berada di meja makan Yoongi. Jimin berbinar senang dihadapan Yoongi. Jungkook yang disamping Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Wah! Masakan rumah! Aku rindu sekali dengan masakan seperti ini~" seru Jimin dengan mata yang masih berbinar.

" _Jalmokgetseumnida~"_ seru Yoongi dan diikuti oleh Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jimin yang pertama mencicipi makanan Yoongi. Pemuda tampan itu jadi teringat dengan ibunya.

"Wah, kau bisa masak? Ini sangat enak. Aku jadi rindu _eomma_ " puji Jimin. Pipi Yoongi merona akibat pujian dari Jimin.

"Ah terimakasih, makanlah yang banyak kalau begitu" Yoongi tersenyum manis kearah Jimin dan Jungkook kemudian kembali melahap makanannya.

"Ah ya, Jimin. Umurku 23 tahun, kalau kau?" Yoongi memulai percakapan di suasana yang hening itu.

"Oh? Kau lebih tua dariku? Aku 21 tahun. Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu hyung?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Padahal Kookie kira Yoongi hyung lebih muda dariku. Umurku 19 tahun omong-omong" Jungkook menimpali.

"Tidak kusangka Yoongi hyung diatasku. Wajahmu menipu, hyung" Ucapan dari Jimin disambut kekehan kecil dari Yoongi.

Ketiganya kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang kepribadian mereka, sesekali Jimin dan Jungkook bertengkar kecil, bahkan saling melempar lelucon.

"Sebentar, aku lupa membuat teh manis untuk kalian." ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia ingin bangkit, tetapi sudah didahului oleh Jimin.

"Biar aku saja, hyung. Hyung tunggu saja disini biar aku yang membuat teh manisnya." dan Jimin melenggang kearah dapur.

Yoongi dan Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa Jimin sering seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Ya, setiap hari. Dan rasanya aku ingin memukul wajah _sok_ tampannya itu." balas Jungkook ikut berbisik.

"Tapi dia baik"

"Si Tampan yang baik, tapi sayangnya dia gila."

"Gila begitu juga membuatku jatuh cinta, Kook-ah"

"Wah serius hyung?! Aku harap kalian cepat-cepat jadian, sangat menyedihkan melihat Jimin hyung terus men _jomblo_ "

Jungkook nyaris saja berteriak akibat ucapan Yoongi. Oh tidak, pemuda manis dihadapannya itu sungguh _blak-blakan_. Bahkan ia tidak malu memberitahu Jungkook kalau Yoongi jatuh cinta atau apalah itu dengan si Jimin.

"Berhenti saling berbisik. Rasanya menakutkan." Jimin datang membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas _teh manis_. Jimin menaruhnya diatas meja.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi kehausan dengan sergap mengambil gelasnya dan segera meneguknya. Tetapi belum lama Jungkook menelannya,

 _Byuuuur_

Jungkook menyemburkan teh manisnya.

"JIMIN HYUNG! TEH MANISNYA KOK ASIN SIH?!"

" _Jinjja_? Mungkin karena ada Yoongi hyung, aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana garam dan mana gula, Kookie." ujar Jimin kemudian tersenyum polos.

"MATI KAU!"

Dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mengejar Jimin. Yoongi tertawa melihat kelucuan keduanya.

Yoongi mengambil gelas teh miliknya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Dan setelahnya, pemuda manis itu makin tertawa geli.

 _Astaga, apa Jimin sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana garam dan gula? Apa-apaan juga tadi gombalannya. Dasar Park Jimin._

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong! Hihi kembali lagi dengan diriku yang mengupdate chapter 1 FF tidak jelas ini :3**

 **Aaaaa makasih banyak loh buat yang udah baca dan review ff ini ㅠㅠ maafkan diriku jika ff ini rada gajelas ):** **Dan maapkeun jika ff ini humornya kurang :"v**

 **Kritik aku jika ada kesalahan atau apapun itu :)**

 **Terima kasih lagi buat yang udah bac** **a~**

 **With love, LisaaParkk~**


	3. Chapter 2 : His Boyfriend?

**My Sweet Neighbourhood**

 **-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **His Boyfriend?**

 **-**

 **Happy Reading~**

-

" _Everyday boom boom, neo ttaemune boom boom_ "

Di sore hari ini, Yoongi terlihat sedang mencuci mobilnya sembari bersenandung kecil.

Lihatlah tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam selang dan spons. Menggosok-gosok pelan dan disemprot secara perlahan. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia mengecilkan air selangnya dan menyemprot santai mobilnya.

Tapi baru saja ia ingin bersantai ria, ada saja yang mengganggu.

"Permisi.." Seorang pemuda cantik dengan mata _puppy eyes_ nya datang menghampiri Yoongi sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Ya?"

"Kau tetangganya Jimin kan?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tahu Jimin pergi kemana hari ini? Dia tidak ada mengajar di taman kanak-kanak dan di gedung BigHit juga tidak ada."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda cantik dihadapannya membuat pemuda manis ini mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Oh iya, aku belum melihat Jimin hari ini. Pantas seperti ada yang kurang._

Yoongi menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, omong-omong kau siapanya Jimin?" Mendengar Yoongi agak bernada ketus, pemuda cantik itu malah menyeringai.

 _Pemuda manis ini tetangga barunya Jimin kan? Ku jahili sedikit tak apa bukan? Kkkk_ Batinnya.

"Em... Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun. Pacarnya Jimin"

Yoongi shock.

 _Jadi Jimin sudah punya pacar? Huwee eomma Yungi sama siapa dong?_

Yoongi balas tersenyum - _palsu_ \- kearahnya. "Min Yoongi, tetangga barunya Jimin."

"Ah jadi kau Min Yoongi"

Baru saja Yoongi membuka mulut untuk menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, seseorang memotongnya.

"Eh? Baek hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ya, itu Jimin dengan raut bingung terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

 _Pluk_

"Kau ini! Dari pagi kemana saja hah?!" Gerutu Baekhyun, pemuda cantik itu berkacak pinggang.

"Ehehe, maaf hyungie, aku dari kafe. Kau tahu? Jungkook menangis seharian ini seperti bayi yang tidak dikasih susu oleh ibunya." racau Jimin tak jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepupumu itu, Kim Taehyung, memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kookie secara sepihak."

"Aish, dasar. Yasudah ayo masuk, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Dan Baekhyun berlalu menuju rumah Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin masih diam, ia menatap kearah Yoongi yang juga menatapnya.

Jimin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Selamat sore, Yoon- loh kok malah kabur?"

Jimin baru saja akan menyapa Yoongi, tapi pemuda manis itu sudah menghentakkan selang ditangannya, mematikan keran air, dan memasuki rumahnya dengan pintu yang terbanting keras.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa?"

.

"Baekhyun hyung! Kau melakukan sesuatu kepada Yoongi hyung?!" Teriak Jimin.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia seperti marah padaku. Kau memberi tahu apa kepadanya?" balas Jimin sebal.

Baekhyun melakukan pose berfikir.

 _Kalau bukan kakak ipar sudah ku gusur kau, Baekhyun hyung._ Batin Jimin murka

"Aku hanya memberinya kejutan kok."

"Kejutan dalam artianmu itu sangat banyak. Diantaranya adalah berbohong." balas Jimin datar. Baekhyun cekikikan melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Sudah lupakan."

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahu, kalau aku dan kakakmu 2 minggu kedepan akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

"A-apa?! Kenapa kalian tak membahasnya bersamaku?!"

"Ck, tidak ada untungnya kau ikut membahas. Oh ya, tolong ajak Yoongi sekalian, oke?"

"Baekhyun hyung! Aish"

.

Sudah terhitung 3 hari sejak Yoongi melempar selangnya dan mengabaikan sesosok Park Jimin. Membuat sang pemuda tampan itu uring-uringan dan tidak mood.

Pasti setiap ia ingin menyapa-

 _"Yoongi hyung, pagi~"_

Pasti pemuda manis itu langsung kabur darinya.

Atau saat Jimin bertanya-

 _"Sedang apa hyung?"_

Malah dibalas-

 _"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa? Pergi sana! Jangan mendekatiku."_

Kan Jimin jadi makin bingung. Lalu Jimin harus apa?

Mengingat itu Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini aku akan meluruskan apa masalah Yoongi kepadaku._

Well, semoga berhasil Park.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _i'm comeback ehe~_**


	4. Chapter 3 : Yoongi is Jealous

**My Sweet Neighbourhood**

 **•**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Yoongi is Jealous**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Happy Reading~**

•

•

Langkah kaki seorang pemuda berambut coklatnya itu tampak tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sebelahnya.

Sebuah keberuntungan untuknya karena orang yang ia cari berpas-pasan dihalaman rumah sebelahnya, Min Yoongi.

Jimin menghadang jalan Yoongi dengan merentangkan tangannya. Yoongi sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kita perlu bicara, Yoongi hyung." dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Jimin sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan berjalan ke rumahnya.

Tak peduli seberapa keras Yoongi memberontak, toh pemuda manis itu lebih lemah dari Jimin.

"Jimin ish!" gerutu Yoongi saat sudah sampai didalam rumah Jimin.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau menghindar?"

 _Hening._

Yoongi bungkam dan masih tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya. Jimin yang geram mencengkram dagu Yoongi dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

Tapi tunggu,

 _Mata Yoongi membengkak?_

"Apa kau menghabiskan malammu untuk menangisi sesuatu?" tanya Jimin pelan dan menatap Yoongi sendu.

"Tidak, Jimin. Kumohon jangan dekati aku mulai sekarang, aku tak ingin ada seseorang yang salah paham." Yoongi melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jimin di dagunya.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"I-itu, pacarmu, Baekhyun hyung pasti akan salah paham jika ki-kita terlalu dekat." Yoongi memainkan kedua telunjuknya, menundukkan kepalanya karena takut akan tatapan Jimin.

Jimin sendiri? Pemuda tampan itu justru membelalakan matanya.

 _Aish, ini pasti ulah Baekhyun hyung. Lihat saja, aku takkan membantumu jika diserang anak-anak lagi._

Mula-mula Jimin terkekeh pelan, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa keras hingga kepalanya terlempar kebelakang. _Tenang, kepalanya masih nyangkut ditubuhnya kok, ga lepas :"_

#abaikan

Yoongi yang mendengar Jimin tertawa keras mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jimin bingung.

"K-kenapa?" dan perlahan-lahan Jimin berhenti tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, kau percaya apa yang Baekhyun hyung katakan heum?" pertanyaan dari Jimin sontak membuat Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huft, Baek-hyung hanya berbohong. Tolong apapun yang ia katakan, jangan dipercaya. Dia orang yang usil" balas Jimin.

Yoongi tercengang dan mukanya memerah sampai ketelinga.

"Kenapa? Yoongi hyung cemburu ya? _Aigoo_ , Baek-hyung itu hanya kakak iparku kok, tenang saja." Goda Jimin.

Yoongi memukul pelan bahu Jimin.

"Jadi... mulai sekarang tak apa kan jika aku dekat denganmu?"

Jimin melebarkan senyumannya, apa ini sebuah kode dari Yoongi untuk mengubah status hubungan mereka?

"Selagi hatiku hanya ada dirimu kenapa tidak Yoongi?"

Dan detik itu juga Jimin merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi.

 ** _TBC/END?_**

 ** _Aaaaa apa ini huhu semakin tidak jelas saja T_T Pendek pula kayak si Yoongi #plak_**

 ** _Apakah kalau dilanjut lebih baik cheesy/sweet atau comedy aja? ): Bikin chapter khusus Vkook ga ya? ):_**

 ** _Saran Juseyo~ ㅋㅋㅋ_**

 ** _gabut bat sumpah, otak saia mumet huweee :"v_**

 ** _Saia sangat berterimakasih buat yg sudah baca dan review ehe_**

 ** _Maafkan jika FF ini kurang ): saia masih newbie so... ehe, tolong dimaklumi saja :'v_**


	5. Chapter 4 : Be Mine (END)

**My Sweet Neighbourhood**

•

 **Chapter 4**

 **Be Mine**

 **•**

 **Happy Reading**

•

Pagi-pagi buta begini, Park Jimin si pemuda berambut coklat itu masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik bantal dengan badan telungkup dan tertutup selimut. Dirinya masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Hingga sesuatu mengusik tidurnya,

"PARK JIMIN!" Seruan itu, seruan cempreng nan jelek yang mengusik tidur _sang pangeran_.

"Aish siapa sih?!" gerutunya kesal, perlahan ia bangun dan memunguti bajunya kemudian memakainya.

Jimin semakin dibuat kesal ketika mendengar bunyi bel dan ketukan pintu yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sabar, Ya Tuhan!" serunya sembari menuruni anak tangga. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu dan menampakkan seorang pemuda cantik dengan tinggi setara dengannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang dipagi hari? Baek. Hyun. _Hyung_?" Jimin menggeram pelan. Dilihatnya sang kakak ipar hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan _fitting_ baju dengan Chanie, makanya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajar. Bisa minta tolong Yoongi membantumu?" jelas Baekhyun.

"Memangnya Yoongi _hyung_ pembantuku?" ketus Jimin. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah bibirnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal aku membawa audi hitam kesayangmu itu, kalau begitu tidak ja-"

"TUNGGU" seru Jimin ketika mendengar kata 'audi hitam' terucap dari bibir tipis sang kakak ipar.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, sini berikan kunci mobilnya, dan cepat pergi dari sini." lanjut Jimin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya jangan lupa setelah mengajar ajak Yoongi jalan-jalan. Kupikir dia butuh hiburan karena kulihat dia sepertinya hanya dirumah. Apa dia bekerja?" Jimin memutar bola matanya malas dan mengendikan bahunya.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk merestuimu." balas Jimin datar, Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Oke, aku pergi. Chanie sudah menungguku. Hati-hati sayangku~"

Dan,

 _cup_

Satu kecupan manis dari Baekhyun yang langsung di usap keras-keras oleh Jimin.

"Menjijikan!" seru Jimin kepada Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki mobilnya. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tertawa geli dengan Chanyeol akibat melihat ekspresi Jimin. Hey, ia itu senang sekali menggoda Jimin hingga pemuda tampan itu marah. Selagi Jimin single dan belum berpacaran, kenapa tidak? Ya Tuhan, hentikan pemikiran konyolmu itu Byun.

"Mana ada kakak ipar yang mencium pipi adik iparnya sendiri?" suara ketus itu mengagetkan Jimin dan segera saja ia menoleh kesumber suara.

"Y-Yoongi _hyung_?" Jimin melihat itu, pemuda manis yang tengah menatapnya nyalang dengan muka cemberut dan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Jangan lupakan piyama pink miliknya yang terlihat menggoda karena memamerkan dada mulus Yoongi.

Jimin dengan sigap melompati pagar Yoongi -yang pendek- dan berlari kearah Yoongi.

"Dia itu menyebalkan _hyung_ , dia yang menggodaku~" rengek Jimin mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Menjijikan" gumam Yoongi. Ia baru saja akan berbalik memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Jimin, tetapi pemuda tampan itu malah menahannya.

"Ah _hyung_ , bisakah nanti hyung menemaniku mengajar? Baekhyun _hyung_ akan _fitting_ baju makanya-"

"Sst! Aku sudah tau, Park" potong Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tau dan aku setuju. Jadi kutunggu kau disini jam sembilan." dan Yoongi benar-benar memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Jimin yang mematung didepan pintu.

"Kalau sudah memberitahu kenapa ia masih membangunkanku dipagi buta begini?!" Gerutu Jimin dan memasuki rumahnya.

•

"Selamat pagi, Jimin _hyung_!" seru anak-anak menyapa Jimin. Tetapi kemudian para anak-anak kecil itu menatap bingung kearah pemuda manis disamping Jimin yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Jimin _hyung_? Hyung membawa pacar hyung kemari ya?" tanya salah satu anak dengan pipi chubbynya.

" _Aniya,_ Jieun-a. Perkenalkan ini teman _hyung_ , namanya Min Yoongi, _hyung_ ini akan menggantikan sementara Hyunie _hyung_ untuk mengajar dan menemani kalian. Jimin _hyung_ harap kalian tidak nakal ya." jelas Jimin membuat para anak-anak itu mengangguk kecil dan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Salam kenal! Aku tidak yakin dapat mengajar kalian dengan baik, tapi aku sangat pandai bermain piano. Apakah ada dari kalian yang dapat bermain piano?" Yoongi tersenyum manis dan menatap satu persatu anak disana dengan tatapan lembutnya -jangan lupakan Jimin yang terpana disampingnya-, hingga salah satu anak perempuan berambut sebahu dan kulit seputih pucat mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku bica _, Oppa_!" serunya dengan nada cadelnya. Yoongi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Apa kalian semua mau belajar bermain piano denganku? Jimin pasti tidak mengajar kalian dengan benar kan?" tanya Yoongi setengah meledek pemuda tampan disampingnya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mendelik kesal.

"Ne, benar!" Namun seruan itu membuat Jimin kalah telak.

 _Untung Jimin sayang kalian dan Yoongi. Eh._ "Ayo, kemari~" seru Yoongi mengajak anak-anak itu kearah pianonya berada, meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya bisa melongo.

Tapi kalau dihitung-hitung, melihat pemuda manis itu bermain piano dengan senyum manis yang bertebaran adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuk Jimin. Dan diam-diam tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi, Jimin merekam kegiatan pemuda manis itu dengan ponsel pintarnya.

•

Disiang hari yang panas ini, Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke sebuah kafe untuk makan siang setelah mengajar. Jimin yang sedang kepanasan terus-menerus mengipasi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"AC tidak mempan untukmu, Jim?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai risih melihat Jimin yang kepanasan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah.

Hingga pesanan keduanya datang, Jimin segera merebut _lemon tea_ miliknya dan menyedotnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Yoongi melongo, "Yak! Kau memesan banyak es! Nanti kau bisa terkena demam, Jimin!" dan memprotes Jimin yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Ia menyedot berbagai macam es dihadapannya. Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan mulai makan.

"Setelah ini ke Sungai Han, _yuk_." Ajak Jimin yang langsung diangguki oleh Yoongi.

"Boleh"

•

Disinilah mereka, dipinggir sungai han dan duduk diatas rerumputan. Melihat kesana kemari yang hasilnya sama, pemandangan memuakkan. Kau tahu maksudku kan? _Orang pacaran._ Tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu _sih_ , hanya Yoongi yang risih.

"Yoongi _hyung_.." panggil Jimin pelan, membuat pemilik nama menoleh kearahnya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi.." Jimin memutar kepalanya kearah Yoongi hingga manik mata mereka saling bertemu. Jimin tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung,

"...Aku selalu merasakan hal ini setiap bersamamu. Jantung berdegup kencang, gugup, senang, dan suka, perasaan itu bercampur aduk dan membuatku bingung. Aku selalu memiliki hasrat untuk bertemu denganmu, melihat senyummu dan tingkahmu yang manis. Setelah aku menyadarinya, aku mengetahui bahwa..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Min Yoongi"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar mencerna apa yang baru saja Jimin ucapkan.

 _Jimin menyatakan perasaannya padaku_

"Jimin.." Yoongi tersenyum, senyuman yang amat manis, dan Jimin belum pernah melihat senyuman ini sebelumnya.

Yoongi merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin, mata kucingnya berkedip pelan dan sebelah tangannya ia taruh dibahu Jimin.

"Aku juga, aku juga menyukaimu, Park Jimin." Yoongi memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir tebal milik Jimin. Hanya kecupan biasa selama 5 detik, tak lebih. Namun itu luar biasa untuk Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menarik Yoongi untuk berpelukan.

"Sekarang kau pacarku kan?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta kekehan kecil dari Yoongi.

Dan keduanya masih terus berpelukan sesekali bercanda ria. Mereka tidak peduli dengan matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam. Toh, biarkan mereka menikmati masa kebahagiaan mereka. Lagipula bila sedang jatuh cinta, orang itu hanya akan berpusat terus kepada cintanya dan tak peduli dengan sekitar.

 **•**

 **FIN**

•

 **Aaaaa aku tau ff ini tidak jelas asdfghjkl. Aku bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana hiks, jadinya aku end-in saja(?), aku kalo bikin ff kalo ga alurnya kelamaan, pasti kecepetan :(**

 **Apakah masih ada yang membaca? :" Btw, makasih banyak untuk yang udh baca dan komen :) Ini ff pertamaku jadi ya... mohon maaf bila masih jelek dan kurang T_T**

 **Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, hehe :3**

 **Love, LisaaParkk.**


End file.
